A collapsible tent has already been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 482,892, see in particular in FIG. 18, in which a continuous figure-8 frame member is provided having an upper crossover and carries panels of cloth material. The tent in FIG. 18 can be collapsed and folded up by coiling up the frame as fully explained in the specification. Separate coilable frames have also been proposed in which support fabric panels are coupled together to provide a tent as described in PCT application PCT/US90/04574. The panels are joined together by connections at the "cop right hand part" of one panel and the "top left hand part" of an adjacent panel (where 120 is the top left hand part and 122 is the top right hand part of respective panels, see for example page 12 lines 13 to 16).